The awesome twosomes epic adventures
by Parissnow
Summary: This is basically what Tris got Zeke for Christmas, showing all their stories, pranks, fall outs, a little bit of fluff. We can't be certain what they've done. All we do know is there's never a dull moment between Tris and Zeke. Lets just call it a prequel-ish.
1. Mission one:Cake or Death

**Okay so this idea cake from HWHS Christmas one shot. I thought it would be pretty cool to show their adventures. IDK it was just an idea.**

**The awesome twosomes epic adventures**

**Mission one: Cake or Death**

It had been a couple of weeks since I passed my initiation. Five fears. That was almost unheard of. Almost. If not for my instructor. People had asked if I wanted to be called five, some just started to call me it. I have to keep reminding everyone that that is not, nor will it ever be my name. I'm Tris. Just same old, if not a little more bruised Tris. And if five fears weren't enough to get me noticed, me choosing to work at the fence had. It was unheard of apparently. And a great waste for Dauntless as Max had told me every time he'd seen me. But it was my choice. And my choice was that they could all go to hell.

At least at the fence I got to work with my friends. Both Chris, Will and Uriah worked at the fence. And we tried as hard as possible to be paired with each other. Usually it didn't happen. But today me and Uriah had lucked out.

"So I bet her she couldn't do it." Uriah said smugly.

"You bet Marlene she couldn't kick you in the nuts?" I asked with a cocked brow.

He lets out a snort as he tries to flip his gun coolly. He doesn't succeed. "Well yeah, I mean there's no way she could do it whilst doing a head stand."

"Can I take that bet?"

"Hell no." He grins. "You're small, you'd have the advantage."

"You could run away."

"Yeah and you'd probably find a way to follow me." He says. "I think you just like to see me in pain."

I feel my smile broaden. "You're not wrong." I reply. "So who won?"

"I did, obviously."

"Obviously." I smirk. "So what did you get?"

"She has to Tattoo my name on her butt."

"Makes sense." I chuckle. "After all you are an ass."

He jabs me in the ribs. "I. Am a saint."

"Yeah and I'm Johanna Reyes." I snort.

A teasing smile plays on his lips. "I always knew amity was your true faction. I can see it now, the girly squeals, the clap songs, gossiping with your girl- OW! Okay seriously Tris no manhandling!"

He holds the back of his head with a pout.

"You said clap songs." I laugh.

"Yeah _Clap songs,_" He groans. "Not Tris please slap the back of my head."

"Ooops." I shrug, turning towards the check out building. "Guess you should be more specific."

"I'll give you specific." He mutters.

"What was that?"

"I said you're pretty when you're mad." He tries.

"Mhm." I smile as we hand over our weapons and head back to the compound.

"What time is it?" Uriah asks, still not bothering with a watch.

"12:55 oh hot damn." I shout my walk turning into a sprint.

Uriah follows suit and when we're side by side he says breathlessly. "Why are we running?"

"Dauntless cake." I state. Trying to make my body move faster.

"Okay." Uriah breaths. "I know it's good but this is a little-"

It might run out Uriah!" I yell seeing the building in sight.

"Okay." He sighs. "What ever."

…

I reach the dining hall at 1:02. Panting as I reach the diner lady. She has more tattoos than skin on her arms, with spiked black hair.

"What can I-"

"Dauntless Cake." I say cutting her off. She gives me a nod as she slides the slice onto the plate.

"You're lucky." She smiles. "You got the last slice."

I give her a huge grin and consider doing a victory dance as I take the plate and head to our groups table. There Uriah, Marlene, Chris and Will sit. I flop onto the chair staring ideally at my cake.

"You got it then." Uriah laughs his arm draped around Marlene.

"Yep." I say popping the P. "Last slice."

Uriah makes an O with his mouth dramatically.

"So Mar hows the butt tattoo?" I wink.

Her cheeks blush slightly as she mumbles. "I'm getting it later."

Chris lets out a loud laugh, and that's it, we're all in hysterics, except Mar whose cheeks seem to redden further. Are laugh is stopped however as the whole dinning hall goes eerily silent.

"I'll ask again." A man yells. "Who the hell took the last piece of cake?"

I look up to see a man with Uriahs tan skin, eyes wide as he searches the tables. He has muscular shoulders and dark brown hair that was long enough to look messy. If on purpose or not I wasn't sure. He kept searching, but when his eyes spotted Uriah he ran over.

"Bro this is serious have you seen-" His eyes spot the still perfectly untouched cake. "You." He glares.

"Me what?" I mock stupid, eyebrows raised.

"Cake thief." He growls.

"Uh no." I say getting a forkful of cake. "I got this fair and square."

"That's mine."

"I don't see your name on it."I say in a sing song voice.

His eyes squint further. "I ran all the way from the security room for that." He thrusts his finger towards the plate just as I take a mouthful.

"Mhhhhhm" I say dramatically. "And it's delicious."

He leans his head towards me, so close I can feel his breath tickle my lips. "You have chosen the wrong person to mess with woman."

I feel a taunting smile on my lips. "Oh I'm so scared."

"This." He says straightening himself. "Means war."

"whatever." I shrug. "you're still cakeless."

He gives me a growl just before he stomps through the room.

"Who's tall dark and psycho?" I ask flatly.

"That." Uriah groans. "Is my big brother Zeke."

"Hmmm." I say around a piece of cake. "Seems like a tool."

"He's actually pretty nice when you get to know him." Uriah excuses. Marlene nodding along enthusiastically.

"Pfft. Like I'd ever give up my precious time to know _him."_


	2. Mission one: cake of Death

**I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Jesus this is fun.**

**Zekes point of view**

Damn, I really wanted that cake. And that girl. That stupid girl with her big stupid eyes and that patronizing little smile as she ate the last piece. Well I'll show her. I'll show her that you don't get on the wrong side of Zeke Petrad. I rummage through my small closet, searching through the clutter to find something. That something which I don't exactly know yet that will destroy her.

Someone clears their throat behind me.

"Oh dear brother."

I turn, hitting my head on the pogo stick that leans on a shelf.

"God damn it. what do you want?" I hiss, my hand going instinctly to my head.

He eyes the demolished closet boredly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I mutter, going back to my work.

He lets out a sigh. "Please tell me you're not petty enough to fight over a piece of cake."

"I'm not fighting." I say defensively.

"Is that why you're going through your doo dads?"

"They're not doo dads Uriah! They're weapons of mass destruction!"

He picks up a magic eight ball, that had fallen from its place with an arched eyebrow. "Right, what are you going to do vaguely predict them to death?"

I turn snatching it from his grasp. "Maybe."

"I feel like you're taking this all a little bit too seriously."

"I feel like you're friends with a cake stealing gremlin."

He groans. "Come on, it's just a piece of cake dude."

I keep searching. Why do we have so many coat hangers? "Yeah and the chasm's only a little bit deadly."

"Tris is actually pretty cool when you get to know her."

Yeah like I was going to find out. "Why are you even here?"

Uriah gave me a confused look. "I live here."

"Not in this closet you don't."

He grits his teeth slightly. "Well I thought my brother's sanity might have popped like a bubble so I-"

"Wait. What was that?" I ask, the clogs in my brain turning.

"What you didn't know you were insane? Seriously it's not news, ask anyone."

"No." I wave off. "That last bit."

"That you popped like a bubble?" He says. "Once again not news."

A grin spreads across my face. As the plan starts to form. "By god Uriah, you're a genius."

"Uhm no." Uriah says. "I mean yes, but no. What ever it is you're thinking, I want no part in it, I want no credit for it and I definitely and I can't stress this enough think it's an awful idea."

"You're right Uriah it's a brilliant idea." I say heading to the couch.

Uriah following close behind. "I never said that. Actually I'm pretty sure I said the complete opposite of that."

"Okay so we have the plan."

"You have the plan."

"Now all we need is some way to plant it without her knowing."

"All you need."

"Aha!" I say eyes wide. "You're her friend, you could get into her apartment without question."

"You literally haven't listened to anything I've said have you?" He says flatly.

"Hmm?" I ask, watching as he rolls his eyes.

"Okay let me summarise. One it's an awful idea." He checks it from his finger. "And I don't even know what it is, and I don't want to. Because number two I want no part in it. Number three I want no credit, zero, zilch, Nada. Are we clear?"

"Why?" I question.

"Because you're a lunatic."

I eye him sceptically. "A lunatic that will cook you pancakes for a month."

He flops down on the seat beside me with a lazy smile. "So tell me about our amazing plan."

…

"Are you in the witches cave? Over."

"Zeke you are literally five feet away from me, I can see you watching me from the corner. You know I'm not in Tris's apartment and we don't need these stupid walkie talkies."

"Well then hurry up. Over."

He lets out a long sigh. "You're such a douche."

"You keep forgetting to say over. Over."

He gives me a flat look. "Why do I have to say over?"

"Because it's what they do in spy movies. Over."

"Well that's just stupid."

"Uriah. Can you just. Okay. This was my plan and my thing so we're doing this properly. Okay? Over."

"Fine." Uriah groans as he knocks on the door loudly. "I wish I was an only child. _Over._"

"Respect your elders. Over."

He gives me a side long look. "Did the man hiding behind a corner to get revenge for a piece of cake really just demand respect?"

I cough and grumble loudly until with gritted teeth he mutters. "Over."

"I was born first and I'm the awesome one. I taught you how to write. I taught you how to-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry."

"Over." I murmur. Just as the door is opened and I slide from the doors view.

"Hey Chris." Uriah chimes. "I was just in the neighbourhood. And I figured lets see Chris and Tris."

"Really?" The girl asks curiously. But the door is opened wider and Uriah slips in.

I stand there ideally for a couple of minutes until the walkie talkie blares to life.

"I'm in the kitchen. Over." I clear my throat at him until with a grumble he says " The cauldron is in reach. Over."

"Place the mermaid tear in the potion. Over."

"Uhm. What?"

God give me strength. "Where you even listening when I explained the codes?"

"No. They were stupid. Over."

I slap a palm to my forehead. "Just put the damn mix in the washer."

"Roger that." The line was cut for a few minutes until I hear Uriah opening the door.

"Yeah sorry completely forgot I was supposed to meet up with Lynn so..."

"Okay cool." An annoying voice replies. I pull my head just a little bit further out to see those stupid grey eyes as she fist bumps Uriah. "See you around."

Oh you'll be seeing something alright. Uriah nods and heads back around the corner, giving me a thumbs up.

I scrunch my nose at his hand. "I have so got to get a better partner in crime."


	3. Mission one: Cake or Death

**sorry been busy. Here we go.**

"Chris, do you want a drink?" I shout, Chris had gone to her room to get ready for her and Wills date.

"Yeah!" She screams back and I pull myself from the couch and head to the kitchen. I arch an eyebrow as the washer jumps and rocks. But pay no notice as I get the two cokes and open mine.

"Chris!" I yell as I take a sip. "Did you break the washer?"

"Nope!" She replies blandly.

I purse my lips as I examine the dancing washer. "You sure?"

"Mmmhmm."

I decide to open the door, it wouldn't be the first time I had to fix something she'd broken. But When the door opens I don't see any damage. Just luminous pink bubbles flying out swallowing up the kitchen. Within seconds it's filled the kitchen floor and reached Knee length. I take another sip of my coke.

"He has no idea who he's dealing with." I growl as I get a mop and begin to clean the mess up. Only to see the bubbles have died the white floor a low pink.

"No idea at all."

...

After the bubble palousa has been cleaned up as best I could I walk to the control room, my fists balled up tight. And after some interesting excuses for being there I find Four lazing around on a spinning chair.

"Tris?" He says, his mouth forming a bright grin. "Haven't seen you since initiation."

"Yeah." I smile back. "Funny story..."

"No." He states.

"Hey. You haven't even heard what it is yet!"

"Don't have to." He shrugs. "The last time you fluttered those lashes at me, you'd swapped your gun with a BB gun and made me think you'd killed Christina."

I nod along to his words, my lips pursed. "So what ever it is. No."

"But that was like months ago." I claim. "I've grown up since then."

"Oh really?" He questions, his eyebrow raising as he folds his arm. "Then what does Tris the adult want from me?"

I give him an innocent smile as I slip on the seat beside him. Resting my chin on my fist. "I need to get into Zeke's computer."

He lets out a mixture of a huff and a laugh. "And why do you want that?"

"Reasons." I wave off.

"So you want me to break in to my best friends computer for reasons?" He snorts. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll owe you exactly one favor."

"Hmmm." He says as he taps his chin with his finger. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

I give him a sly smirk. "Okay, here's the plan."

...

"Nope. There's not a chance in hell."

"I don't need it in hell." Uriah pleas. "Just in my apartment tonight."

"No." I growl. "I am not going."

"Going where?" Chris chimes in as she walks through the door, Will in tow.

"To me and Zekes party tonight." Uriah grins. "It's going to be off the hook."

"Ooh." Chris chimes. "I like to party."

"See." Uriah says triumphantly. "Chris is game."

"Chris is game for anything that involves a dress." I say blandly. "She doesn't count."

"Will's going too." She states, pointing to him.

"I am?" He asks puzzled. But a serious look from Chris changes his mind. "I mean sure, yeah I'm going."

"Come on Tris. Please."

"The last time I was anywhere near you my tiles turned pink."

"Details." He waves off. "Seriously he's a pretty great guy. You guys just need to talk it out."

"Please." Chris begs. "Please, please, please."

"Erg. Fine." I give in. "But only for an hour."

"Yes!" Uriah and Chris scream, high fiving each other. "See you guys in an hour." Uriah winks as he leaves the room.

Zekes POV

I stomp up to my apartment after my shift. My fingers balled in anger as I throw the door open. There I see Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Four, a tan girl with dark hair and a boy with a crease in his brow. And leaning against the wall, her arms crossed with that annoying smile across her lips. The girl that had ruined my whole day.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I growl.

She turns to my voice. Her eyes rolling as she sees me. "Do you think I want to be anywhere near your annoying ass?"

My teeth grind at her tone. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Uriah made me." She shrugs. Turning back over to talk to the tanned girl.

"Uriah!" I scream. My brother emerging from the kitchen almost instantly.

"Zeke." He says, an overly exaggerated grin on his lips. "What's up?"

"What's up?" I ask. "What's up with you letting the devil into our household?"

"Come on man." He says giving me a playful nudge. "You're being a little over the top."

"Over the top? Over the top? Do you have any idea what that wench did to me today?"

"You deserved it." Tris says walking to stand by both of us.

Uriah lets out a frustrated sigh. "What did she do?"

"She programmed my computer, so every time I pressed a key a picture of her ugly face showed up with her giving me the finger!"

A snort comes out from both Tris and Uriah, making my anger grow.

"Okay. That's pretty impressive."

"You gremlin." I growl.

"You started it." She replies with a shrug. "Not my fault I'm better at it than you."

"I'll show you who's better at-"

"No." Uriah states. "I have had enough of this little war."

"Excuse me?" Me and Tris say in unison.

"You heard me. Zeke go to your room."

"No." I reply bitterly. "You're not the boss of me."

He cocks an eyebrow, his arms folding together. "Do not make me get mum."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Our eyes turn to slits, each trying to test the others nerve. "Fine." I hiss stomping over to my room. Gaining a cackle from Tris.

"I don't know why your laughing." Uriah says blandly. "You're going in with him."

"No I'm not." She snorts. "You can't call my mum."

"I can do one better." Uriah replies threateningly. "Chris!"

Tris's eyes widen, her face going pale.

"Oh Chris!"

"Fine." She says begrudgingly. Trailing after me. We reach my room. Each of us pouting as we plop onto the bed, both glaring through the open door to Uriah.

"You guys can come out, when you've sorted this stupid fight out." He yells, slamming the door closed.

We stay, sitting in silence, both of us with folded arms.

"This is your fault." She finally says, breaking the silence.

"I'm not the cake stealing gremlin." I mutter back.

"And I'm not the massive douche that got his little brother to fight his battles for him."

"No, you just got Four."

She gives me a surprised look.

"Oh please, as if you could hack into my computer system."

"I could have."

"Yeah in your dreams."

"Yeah well I-" Her voice trails off as her eyes catch something. "Are those numb chucks?"

My eyes land on my cabinet. "Yep." I say popping the p. My tone still bitter.

"Oh my god." She exclaims jumping up as she grabs them, flinging them around in her take of ninja moves. "These are so cool!"

I eye her sceptically, and spotting me she puts them back down. "Or you know, what ever."

A grin tries to reach across my face. But I stop it in it's tracks. "Well I have a lot of cool stuff."

"Really?" She asks eyebrows raised. "Like what?"

This time I do let the grin show as I lead her to my closet. "This is where I keep my weapons of mass destruction." I brag as I open the door.

Her eyes go wide at the assortment of items as she picks up a pot, with no label. She examines it slightly. "Itching powder?"

My grin grows as I nod. "How'd you know?"

"The consistency." She says, smiling widely. "I tried to make my own batch, but it didn't come out right. What's your secret?"

"You need to add a bit of talc." I instruct. "Keeps the consistency smoother, makes it easier to spread too."

She nods at the information. Putting the lid back on and placing it back in it's designated space.

"Wanna see something really cool?"

"Uh duh."

I grab the two walkie talkies from the shelf. "They can transmit from up to five hundred feet."

"No way," She shrieks, taking one and going to the opposite side of the room. Turning it on, I wait for her response.

"I'm in the nest." She whispers. "We go to the snakes cave at dawn. Over."

My eyes light up. "You use codes and say over? Over."

"Duh. If you're going to do it. You have to do it right. Over."

"Uriah wouldn't do it. Over."

"He doesn't seem like a very good partner in crime. Over."

We smile at each other across the room as she comes to stand beside me, returning the walkie talkie.

"Hey." I say. "You wanna mess with them?" I point my head towards the door.

She grabs the magic eight ball, shaking it. She looks at the answer, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "What you thinking?"

I unbutton my shirt, re buttoning it to look crinkled and haggard with some buttons in the wrong holes. While I do that Tris jumps on the bed rhythmically. Messing her hair up in the process. She pulls a sleeve past her shoulder and signals me to puff up my hair. I do so, then offer her my hand to help her down.

"Ready m'lady?" I wink.

She puts a hand to her chest. "Oh kind sir." She laces her fingers into mine as we walk through the door.

Uriahs there in an instant. "Thank god you guys have-" His voice trails off as he looks to our disheveled appearance, our linked hands and finally our guilty looks. "Did you guys just?"

"Well." Tris says, fluttering her lashes. "You told us to make up."

"Yeah but not like _that_."

"You were right Uriah." I smirk as my arm snakes across Tris's waist. "She is pretty great."

"Awhh."Tris responds, faking a flush. As she leans into me dreamily. "Isn't he just adorable."

By now the whole room had taken in our looks and the way we were acting. They stared at us eyes wide, mouths agape.

"Tris you-" Christina tried.

"This is what you guys wanted right?" I smile, gripping Tris tighter.

"Uhm no." Uriah stammered. "Not exactly."

"Well then." Tris grinned.

"It's a good thing it never happened." I finish.

"Excuse me?" Uriah questioned.

As me and Tris high five each other.

"What. What just happened?" Shauna asks, still pale.

"I just got a new partner in crime." I beam.

"Hell yeah." Tris fist bumps.

"Uriah." Chris whispered. "I think we made a mistake."

"Hey Tris wanna check out my BB guns?"

"Obviously, if we're going to be the awesome twosome we're going to need weapons."

"Awesome twosome?" I repeat. Tasting the words on my tongue. "Dude that rocks!"

"Right!" She exclaims as we run back into my room.

"This wasn't a mistake." Uriah groans. "This was a catastrophe."


	4. MISSION TWO: INSTIGATING GREATNESS

**Mission two: Instigating greatness**

"Zeke! I'm back from Marlenes!" The words juttle me awake, and I flail to the floor in panic, Zeke following me at full force. We land in a mixture of limbs and pain.

"Damn it Uriah!" Zeke grumbles as we lazily untangle our bodies. Using our hands to climb back onto the comfiness of the couch with blurry eyes.

Uriah on the other hand keeps his widened eyes firmly planted on me.

"Uh Zeke. Why is Tris in our apartment?"

"We were making plans." I reply groggily, trying to spur myself back into the world of the living.

"Uhuh." Uriah states, staring at us skeptically. "And those plans just had to involve you guys cuddling?"

"We were not cuddling." Zeke says defensively, stretching his arms in the process.

"Dude you had your arms around her." He says. "And you were sleeping. Do you know what the world calls that? Cuddling."

"We were not cuddling. We were just regenerating our huge amount of awesome."

Zeke nods along to my words as he stands. "You want coffee?"

"Hell yeah." I say with a grin.

"I like coffee." Uriah chimes in.

"Too bad I don't like you." Zeke chimes back from the kitchen.

"You guys realize you hated each other like two days ago right?"

"That's in the past." I wave off. "Get with the present Uriah."

Uriah rolls his eyes as he plonks beside me. "Why is the chalkboard from initiation in my living room?" He questions, only now seeing the large board in perfect view of the couch.

"Don't you dare look at that." I growl. Jumping up to spin last nights notes around. "Our plan. Not yours."

"I'm going to try again." He says. "Why is the chalkboard in my living room."

"We needed something to make notes on." I shrug as Zeke hands me a mug.

"So you stole it?"

"We prefer the term liberated or borrowed." Zeke says as he points to the other couch. I start to get up, only for him to shake his head at me.

"Wait you want me to move?" Uriah asks. Shocked.

"Duh. This is our planning spot."

"I'm your brother!"

"So?"

"So you know. This might actually be my apartment too."

Zeke shrugs."Partner in crime wins."

"So you're telling me I can't sit where I want in my own home?" He huffs.

"You can. Just not there."

"Fine!" He yells jumping up to sit on the other couch. "Then you can't sit on this one."

Zeke just shrugs as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"So what was such an important plan you had to steal a chalkboard?" Uriah asks bitterly.

"Borrowed." Me and Zeke reply in unison.

Uriah cocks an eyebrow. "Did you ask permission?"

"Well no. But we'll give it back."

"Did you take it in the cover of darkness?"

"It wasn't our fault we needed it at one in the morning." I excuse.

"Mhhm. Did you sneak around to get it?"

"Define sneak."

Uriah lets out an exasperated breath. "Just tell me what you're planning for."

A grin crosses both mine and Zekes lips. "Lets just say we are totally going to win the paint ball fight today."

"That's it?" Uriah says in scrutiny. "You stayed up all night to make a strategy for a stupid paintball fight?"

"A winning strategy."

"But yes, that is basically the jist of it."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Because we're awesome." We high five.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate you guys."

A hand goes to to Zekes mouth in mock shock. "How. Dare. You. I am your brother, your one and only brother."

"It's okay Zeke." I say as I sympathetically pat his back. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

Zekes bottom lip comes out in a pout. "Think about what you've just done Uriah." He commands as he pushes himself off the couch, grabbing the chalk board.

"Where are you going?" Uriah asks.

"My bedroom." Zeke shrugs. "Me and Tris need to go over our plans and collect supplies."

I jump up at that, coffee still in hand as I follow him into his room. Uriah groans as we close the door and mutters exaggeratedly. "Ten points says they're going out in a week."

...

"Okay. So who are we against?" Zeke asks, turning the clip board back around.

"Uriah's with Marlene. Chris with Will. Shauna with Four. Eric's with Peter. And Lynn's with Hec." I repeat, though the teams have already been placed on the board.

"Exactly." He says, pursing his lips at the board.

"What are our code words?" I taunt stretching my legs on his large bed.

"The hawk is in the nest." He winks, gesturing for me to decode it.

"Four is in our sights." I reply back lazily. "I need a toothbrush."

A chuckle leaks from Zeke. "We can smell Eric. He's either one foot away or two miles away."

I let out a snort. "The liquor bar is empty."

"Lynn's out."

Zeke grins. "Okay what do we need?"

My grin meets his. "A lot."

He claps his hands together. "Okay, let's get to it."

...

We all meet at the train tracks, and as we collect our guns and ammunition we wait silently. Each team eyeing up their opponents. Until Zeke decides to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I laugh.

"This dear Tris, is a nice shirt. Which I'd prefer stays in one piece."

"Fair enough." I chuckle as he puts his spare shirt on. "Just didn't know you had a tattoo is all."

"Oh. You like it?" He smirks his fingers going to the top of his chest.

"A wolf huh?"

"Yep, they're really pretty. But can snap a mans neck with their bare teeth. Who wouldn't like that?"

"Now I feel bad for just getting ravens." I snort.

"Nah." He winks. "They suit you." I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks but quickly dismiss it.

"So the wolf and the raven huh? sounds like new code names to me."

His eyes light up. Just as the train rushes ahead. Each team gets a separate carriage. And me and Zeke rush to get to the front. We make the top. Sitting there with our huge bags.

"Okay, don't forget. If we lose each other whistle twice." We high five as we jump from the train, sprinting to the tree line. I hitch my bag on my back as we both choose a tree to climb, relatively close to each other. And I toss the paper back onto the ground. Producing the walkie talkie from my pocket.

"The library is in view. Over."

"Now we wait for the worm and the shoes. Over."

We wait, camouflaged by leaves and twigs until finally we here something.

"Where do you think Tris is?" A female voice asks. Which must only be Christina.

"No I- is that one of my books?" Will wonders. As he walks towards it in scrutiny. "It is. Why the hell is my science book out here?"

" ." Zeke whispers.

I find a small whole in the foliage and after a second of locking my target. Chris has a bright green splatter over her clothes. Will follows suit quickly.

"The shoe sale has ended. Over."

"The worm has lost it's book. Over."

We jump down, once again on flat earth to see a furious Christina. "This. Was a nice shirt."

"Sorry." I say, giving her my most innocent smile. "Has anyone else gone?"

"Eric and Peter took out Lynn and Hec." Will replies matter of factly. "You stole my book?"

"For the love of god does no one understand the term borrowed anymore?" Zeke moans.

"Okay." I say getting back on track. "Two down, three to go."

"who you planning on going for next?" Chris asks, clearly happy to be out.

I give Zeke a questioning look.

"Let's make the monkey dance." He says with a cocky grin.

I point forward. "Lead the way sir."

We stay silent as we take a wavy path through the trees backtracking towards the peer.

"Why does he always go to the peer?" I mutter.

"Because I won there in my initiation." He laughs. "Apparently that means no matter who goes there wins. In Uriahs world."

I let out a snicker as we stop at the end of the tree line. Using the long range to see into the peer.

"By the Ferris wheel." Zeke breaths into my ear. I nod. As I take a look.

Right in between the Ferris wheel and the carousel. Marlene and Uriah sit lazily. Expecting nothing.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

And we shoot. We hear a loud scream of frustration and watch with smirks as they both try to get the green paint off of them.

"We better get moving, they made a lot of noise."

"Yep. come on." Zeke says, grabbing my arm to lead me back into the tree. We stay walking around not quite sure where we will find either Eric or Four.

"So..." Zeke starts. "You were first in your initiation."

"Yep." I say popping the p. "You?"

Zeke eye rolls at that. "I was with Four in initiation. You know the Dauntless god."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." He scratches the back of his head. "Kinda sucks. But Fours a cool dude."

"If it helps." I sigh. "I probably shouldn't have been first either."

"Oh please." He snorts. "Everyone heard about the legendary stiff. With only what five fears?"

I nod shyly. "But I'm not strong enough to be dauntless yet."

"Yet?"

"I kind of still train everyday."

His eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because." I wipe my palms on my jeans. "I don't want to be a hindrance to Dauntless. I need to get this stupid weak abnegation body into a true dauntless one."

"Well I think-"

His sentence is cut off as we literally walk into Four and Shauna battling it out with Eric and Peter.

"Found them." He snorts. As he takes aim at Four. I follow suit aiming for Eric. Apparently neither noticing us as they aim for each other. It was almost too easy to make the shot. Peter and Shauna follow suit almost instantly.

"Hell yeah!" Me and Zeke scream, high fiving. "Victory!" Only to get glares from the paint splattered people.

"The awesome twosome stay awesome. Suck it nerds!" Zeke screams.

The guys stand and begin to walk back to the train tracks with grim faces I start to join them, but Zeke keeps me back.

"Look, uhm. I'm not good at this." He stutters.

"Good at what?"

"Oh hell." He says pushing his hair back. "I think... Well I think."

A small smile grows as I watch his cheeks begin to blush.

"Just. Here." He says pushing a box into my hand.

I raise my eyebrows. "What's this?"

"It's uhm what I got for when we won. You know after we proclaimed our awesomeness to Chicago."

I let the lid slide off the box, laying there was a thin green strap a glittering silver wolf staring back at me.

"I have one too." He says, raising his wrist to show the same band with a small silver raven. "I saw your raven tattoo yesterday and uhm kind of thought it would let people you know remember we're the awesome twosome."

A smile reaches my eyes. "I'm never going to take it off." I beam as I fasten the bracelet around my wrist.

"You better not." He winks returning to his composed self. As he wraps an arm across my shoulders and we start to walk back to the others. Bending to my ear slightly he whispers. "You might not think your dauntless yet. But there's no better partner in crime."

And then I knew. We'd be best friends for ever.


End file.
